Männerabend
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Rudel-Kalender-Beitrag ) Severus wird von seiner Frau Hermione dazu genötigt einen Abend mit "den Jungs" zu verbringen - Harry, Ron, Sirius und Remus. Vorgegebenes Thema war "Versöhnung" und Worte die vorkommen mussten: Suche, Fliegenklatsche und Einzelzelle. Was passieren wird und wie es dem armen Tränkemeister dabei ergeht lest ihr wenn ihr weiter klickt 3


Heyhey =)

Diese Shorfic habe ich für den Rudel-Weihnachtskalender geschrieben.

Da man bei der Seite, wo der Kalender veröffentlicht wurde, als Autor des Beitrages ihn nicht noch einmal in seinem Profil veröffentlichen darf, mach ich es nochmal hier ^_^

Thema : Versöhnung

x Suche

x Fliegenklatsche

x Einzelzelle

Ich hoffe ihr habt genau so viel Spaß wie meine Protagonisten =D

Grüße,

AleX 3

Männerabend

Freitag 18:45 Uhr.

Tresen

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Mit starrer Miene saß er am Tresen und las zum gefühlt 1000sten Mal die Worte auf der Tafel, die auf Augenhöhe hinter der Theke hing.

„Banananen-Überrahschung nur 4,50! Mit überrahschend viel Bananane!"

Er liebte seine Frau. Er liebte sie wirklich sehr.

Im Krieg hatte er viel durchstehen müssen, wäre sogar beinahe gestorben. Sein Leben hatte er nur der einen Sache verschrieben und als sie getan war, hatte er festgestellt, dass es keinen Plan B gab.

Er hatte nicht erwartet diesen Krieg zu überleben und sich nicht einmal ausgemalt was danach kommen könnte.

Dann war sie gekommen, hatte ihn gerettet, wieder aufgebaut, ihn zurück ins Leben geführt.

Und nun, als er endlich einen Funken Gefallen an seinem Dasein empfinden konnte, sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung als glücklicher Mann ansah, verlangte sie nahezu unsägliches und unmögliches von ihm.

Es war eine Aufgabe gegen die er sich bis in das winzigste Atom seiner selbst sträubte, bzw. sträuben wollte - Immerhin hatte die Mrs. Zuhause die Hosen an.

Zumindest dann, wenn er sie regelmäßig nackt sehen wollte. Oder lächelnd. Und er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte auf der Couch oder in der Hundehütte schlafen zu müssen.

Ja, verdammt, sie hatten sogar einen HUND gekauft.

Wie hatte Dumbledore schon immer gesagt? Die Liebe siegt immer.

Seine Liebe bestand aus einer resoluten Frau, die wusste was sie wollte und wie sie es bekam.

Er nippte an seinem Whiskey, ein wirklich guter Tropfen, und las zum 1500sten Mal die „Banananen-Überrahschung".

Er war früher gekommen, um sich erst einmal gut ein zu trinken.

Die Quest die er heute Abend durchstehen und meistern musste war wohl eine der kniffeligsten, die er in seiner gesamten Lebenslaufbahn bestreiten musste.

Und ganz ehrlich, er hatte Folter, Mord und andere Grausamkeiten durchleben müssen.

Schwieriger noch als die Suche nach den Horkruxen oder gar diesem heiligen Gral, den die Muggel suchten.

Das zum Scheitern verurteilte Projekt musste er, aus Liebe zu seiner Frau, dennoch zumindest ein bisschen in Angriff nehmen.

Sich drücken konnte er nicht mehr. Die letzten drei Male hatte es noch funktioniert, aber heute war ihm auf die schnelle keine Ausrede mehr eingefallen. Er vermutete, dass seine Tochter mit seiner Frau unter einer Decke steckte. Bestimmt hatte sie ihn mit voller Absicht immer für sich beansprucht und um alles gebeten, was einem kleinen Kinderhirn so einfällt, sodass er nicht bemerkte, dass der unheilvollste aller Termine immer näher rückte.

Der letzte Freitag im Monat.

Männerabend mit der „Gang".

Seine Aufgabe?

Die Versöhnung mit den besten Freunden seiner Frau und dem Anhang.

4 lange Nägel zu seinem Sarg.

Potter- Der viel zu überschätzte Held der Zaubererwelt, der mehr Glück als Verstand hatte und einfach nicht tot zu kriegen war.

Weasley- der gehirnamputierte Ex-Freund seiner Frau, dessen Unzulänglichkeiten niedergeschrieben ganze Buchbände füllen würden.

Remus Lupin- ehemaliges Mitglied der Marauder, der ihm seine Schulzeit mit zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Zum Schluss, zur Krönung dieses Quartetts der Sargnägel, konnte natürlich niemand anderes als Sirius Black in der Runde fehlen.

Er hatte wirklich gehofft den Köter nie wieder sehen zu müssen, dass dieser für immer Ruhte. Betonung auf „Ruhen".

Jedoch wollte der ewige Störenfried ihm auch diesmal keinen Gefallen tun und war einfach so aus dem Nichts vollkommen nackt mitten in der Winkelgasse erschienen, nicht einen Tag gealtert und noch weniger gewillt wieder zu gehen als sich etwas anzuziehen.

Es dauerte mehrere Tage ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen und auch endlich in eine Hose zu komplimentieren.

Merlin sei Dank hatte sich Potter dessen angenommen, denn er hatte sofort gespürt, dass seine Frau wieder die gutherzige Alles-Retterin spielen und den Köter bei ihnen aufnehmen wollte.

Er schnaubte, trank sein Glas leer und deutete dem Wirt an, dass er gleich einen Doppelten haben wollte.

Er las um 2000sten mal die „Banananen-Überrahschung" und verscheuchte den Drang nach einem Stück Kreide und einem Lappen zu verlangen.

Der Wirt kam heran geschlurft und füllte sein Glas nach.

Ihm wurde endgültig klar, dass er dieses Mal nicht fliehen konnte.

„Lassen Sie die Flasche gleich hier, Tom.", sagte er gewohnt kühl und legte mit seinen schlanken Fingern Fünf Galeonen auf die Theke.

Er Griff mit der einen Hand nach der Flasche, mit der anderen nahm er sein Glas und bewegte sich zügig in Richtung der Sitzgruppe, über der ein Gruppenfoto der Sargnägel hing.

Scheinbar war Tom, der Wirt, sehr stolz darauf, dass der große Harry Potter und seine Freunde den „tropfenden Kessel" als ihr Stammlokal ausgesucht hatten.

Er setzte sich in die Sitzecke, so dass er den ganzen Raum durchblicken und besonders die Tür im Auge behalten konnte.

Einige Angewohnheiten aus dem Krieg ließen sich einfach nicht abschütteln.

Sein Blick wanderte zur Wanduhr.

In wenigen Minuten würden sie wohl eintreffen.

Diesen Abend durchziehen war seine einzige Möglichkeit aus der Nummer heraus zu kommen. Wenn das Experiment scheiterte würde seine Frau nicht mehr von ihm verlangen sich mit diesen Leuten zu treffen.

Er wandte sich von der Uhr ab und schaute gerade aus.

Auf dem Tisch stand eine kleine Klapptafel.

„Banananen-Überrahschung nur 4,50! Mit überrahschend viel Bananane!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und ein leises Grollen entfloh seiner Kehle.

Hatte das Elend denn gar kein Ende?

Freitag 19:20 Uhr

Stammtisch

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Seit 20 Minuten starrte er Remus Lupin schweigend an.

Dieser sah immer wieder nervös zu ihm, zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, und sah wieder zur Tür.

Lupin war pünktlich gewesen. Wie er es erwartet hatte.

Hatte seinen Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt, sich ein Butterbier geholt und war, ihn Begrüßend, zum Tisch geschritten.

Nachdem er dem Neuankömmling knapp zugenickt hatte, hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen.

Abwechselnd nippten sie an ihren Getränken.

Er blickte gerade aus auf das Schild welches die Bananen-Überraschung anpries. Lupin schaute durch die Gegend und fühlte sich unbehaglich.

Nach quälenden Minuten des Schweigens, in denen sich einer der Beiden nach Hause und der andere sich wünschte tot umzufallen bimmelte die Türglocke und Potter und Weasley betraten den Pub.

Erleichterung fiel von Lupins Gesicht und ihm entwich ein gemurmeltes „Merlin sei Dank."

Die beiden Neuankömmlinge marschierten auf ihren Tisch zu und schälten sich im gehen aus ihren Umhängen, die sofort auf die Bank geschmissen wurden.

Wie üblich keine Manieren, dachte er sich und nickte den Beiden ruppig zu.

„Mann oh Mann! Ihr glaubt nicht wie schwierig es ist sich von der Meute quängelnder Kinder zu verabschieden.", sagte Potter lachend und ließ sich auf seinen Mantel auf der Bank plumpsen.

Weasley tat es ihm gleich, hatte aber noch Probleme sich aus dem Mantelärmel zu befreien.

Er selbst hatte keine Probleme gehabt sich von seiner Tochter Eileen zu verabschieden. Er hatte ihr vernünftig erklärt wo er hin ginge, und dass er bald wieder käme. Sie hatte es sich genau angehört, über das Gesagte nachgedacht, ihm viel Spaß gewünscht und auf die Wange geküsst.

Sie war das intelligenteste Mädchen dieses Alters, welches er je gesehen hatte, dachte er stets, mit dem übergroßen Stolz eines Vaters auf seinen eigenen Sprößling.

„Ha, ich hatte keine Probleme Zuhause weg zu kommen. Die Dame des Hauses lässt mich machen was ich will.", sagte Weasley stolz, als er sich endlich aus seinem Ärmel zu befreien.

Er schnaubte. Kunststück, die Dame des Hauses war seine Mutter und betete jeden Tag, dass der Rotschopf endlich das Haus verlässt.

Potter grinste und stieß seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Hast du für Mutti heute den Abwasch gemacht, oder warum ist sie so gnädig gestimmt?"

„Haha Harry!", sagte Weasley und nahm einen großen Schluck Butterbier.

Lupin lachte kurz auf und ihm selbst zuckte kurz der Mundwinkel.

Freitag 20:14 Uhr

Stammtisch

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Er hatte gut ein Drittel seiner Flasche bereits geleert und stumm den überschwänglichen Gesprächen seiner drei Tischgenossen gelauscht, als er sich fragte ob er endlich gehen könnte.

Immerhin hatte er lange genug hier gesessen, und sich angehört, was diese Männer/Kinder/Wesen so redeten. Nichts aufregendes. Viele Kindergeschichten, ärger mit den Frauen, Versöhnung mit den Frauen. Bei zwei der Personen ging es um die Ehefrauen und bei dem Dritten um die Mutter.

Er mochte Weasley nicht.

Zum Einen, weil er für kurze Zeit mit seiner Frau liiert gewesen war, und zum Anderen weil er ein weinerliches Weichei war.

Seine Frau hatte ihm erzählt, was der Rotschopf sich auf ihrer Reise durch ganz England, bei der Suche nach den Horkruxen, so alles geleistet hatte.

Er hatte es nicht laut ausgesprochen, aber er persönlich hätte dieses unselbstständige Muttersöhnchen ohne Gnade zum sterben zurück gelassen.

Aber sie hatte schon immer ein Herz für alle gehabt.

Fiel mal ein Vögelchen aus seinem Nest nahm sie es auf, recherchierte alles über Vögel und deren Aufzucht und päppelte es fachmännisch korrekt wieder auf.

Die Türklingel bimmelte scheppernd als Sirius Black die Tür auf schmiss und beinahe in den Raum sprang.

„Die Party kann beginnen Freunde, der Commander ist an Deck!", rief er und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften.

Die Tür fiel hinter Sirius wieder zu und er steckte seinen Zauberstab, den er reflexartig gezogen hatte wieder weg.

Elender Clown, dachte er wütend und nahm einen großen Schluck Whiskey.

„Hey Sirius!", „Wie geht es dir?", „warum bist du so spät?", die Drei begrüßten den grinsenden Neuankömmling, der in der Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen zu baden schien, überschwänglich.

„Hey hey, nicht alle auf einmal.", sagte er Cool und setzte sich lässig auf den letzten freien Platz. „Ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, hatte noch dies und das zu tun.", er blickte auf und grinste ihm frech zu.

„Wie ich sehe beehrt uns der gute Schniefelus heute mit seiner Anwesenheit?"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn desinteressiert an.

„Glückwunsch. Offenbar bist du von dem vielen Alkohol, den du täglich konsumierst, noch nicht erblindet, Köter.", sagte er kühl, trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und zerbiß knackend einen Eiswürfel.

„Geht das schon wieder los...", murmelte Lupin.

Harry boxte Sirius in den Oberarm.

„Hey, fang jetzt nicht wieder mit dem Mist an.", zischte der Held der Zaubererwelt.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Wir verstehen uns, nicht wahr Batman?", sagte Black zwinkernd und prostete ihm zu.

„So gut wie immer, Lassie.", entgegnete Severus und goss sich einen weiteren Whiskey ein.

„Wooow Sirius... du siehst ja jetzt aus wie dieser Vendetta Typ!", sagte Ron und gab ihm einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

„Danke, Ron! Und bei den Mädels kommt es auch sehr gut an, wenn du verstehst was ich meine.", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte dem Rotschopf verschmitzt zu.

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Weasley, dieser „Vendetta Typ", wie du ihn charmant benanntest, trägt eine Maske, die dem Gesicht des Guy Fawkes nachempfunden ist. Black sieht also Guy Fawkes, beziehungsweise dem Bild, welches von ihm überliefert wurde, sehr ähnlich."

Ron sah Severus einige Sekunden lang mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Was hat denn Dumbledores Vogel damit zu tun?", fragte er schließlich und kratzte sich an der Nase.

Für einige Sekunden entgleisten Severus Gesichtszüge.

Was?! WAS?!, dachte er und brachte seine Mimik schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

Die restliche Männerrunde sah Ron schweigend an, mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen, Belustigung und Betroffenheit in ihren Mienen.

Zum Glück entschied sich Black das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Was sehe ich da? Ihr nibbelt ja an euren Getränken herum wie Mädels die nicht zum Tanzen aufgefordert werden!", rief Sirius und sah grinsend auf die kleine Klapptafel auf dem Tisch.

Er wandte sich zur Theke und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Tom, altes Haus! Fünf Mal Bananen-Überraschung für mich und meine Freunde!"

Bei Merlins Eiern, dachte Severus und schlug sich eine Hand vors Gesicht.

Freitag 20:38 Uhr

Karaoke Ecke

Tropfender Kessel

Charing Cross Road

London

Black hatte ihm gerade seine fünfte Bananen-Überraschung in die Hand gedrückt. Er saß zwischen Potter und Lupin auf einem Barhocker und beobachtete Weasley dabei wie er mit einer Krawatte um den Kopf gebunden in der Karaoke Ecke „All by myself" schmetterte.

Die Bananen-Überraschung hatte sich als Bananensaft mit Bananenstücken und Cocos-Rum heraus gestellt. Es war klebrig süß und stieg sofort in den Kopf.

Mit vollster Beherrschung saß er regungslos da während Lupin und Potter sich über dies und jenes unterhielten und Black sich neben Weasley stellte und ihn wankend mit seiner Luftgitarre begleitete.

„Ooooool bahaaaaaai maiseeeeeeeelf...", jammerte Weasley lallend und wankte mit dem Mikro herum.

Was für ein Mitleiderregendes Bild die beiden doch abgaben.

Er verfluchte Tom dafür, dass er auf diesen erbärmlichen Muggel-Trend-Zug aufgesprungen war und diese Höllenmaschine angeschafft hatte.

Die letzten Töne des Liedes verklangen und Black begann zu jubeln und applaudieren.

„Wooooh! Du bist es Ron! Du bist die Nummer eins!", grölte er und Lupin und Harry stimmten ebenfalls begeistert, aber nicht grölend in den Applaus mit ein.

Severus zuckte nicht einmal mit der Braue.

Er war noch nie der Meinung gewesen, dass es sinnvoll war schlechte oder mittelmäßige Arbeiten zu loben.

Ganz im Gegenteil zu Black, der sich den Zeigefinger vor den Mund hielt und bedrohlich wankend eine Ansprache halten wollte.

„Pssschd! Psssschd! Isch bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit, meine lieben Freunde.", lallte er.

„Wir sind nicht befreundet.", sagte Severus genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Black fuhr, ihn nicht beachtend, fort.  
„Einen Toast! Einen Toast auf unseren guden Freund Ronald, der unsch diesesch wunnerbare Lied vorgetragen hat! Irgendwann findescht auch du eine Frau. Eine Frau gansch allein für dich. Eine die disch liebt und sisch um disch kümmert und disch unnerstützt... Und nicht deine Mutter ist!"

„Hört, Hört!", sagten Potter und Lupin lachend und hoben ihre Gläser.

„Haha!", rief Ron lachend, hob aber ebenfalls sein Glas.

„Oh, OH!", rief Black, als wäre ihm siedend heiß etwas eingefallen, und deutete aufgeregt auf Severus.

Dieser runzelte die Stirn.

„Und ebenfallsch einen Toast auf Severusch Schnape, der unsch in mehr alsch einer Hinsischt den Arsch gerettet, und mal eben die schärfste und klügste Junge Hexe diesesch und desch nächsten Jahrhunderts aufgegabelt hat. Willkommen in unscherer erlesenen Runde, Schniefelus!"

Severus hob eine Augenbraue an, seufzte genervt auf und nahm ebenfalls sein Glas auf. Er wollte ja nicht unhöflich sein.

„Ex oder Arschloch!", rief Black und begann das Glas leer zu trinken.

Die Männer neben ihm taten es dem Köter gleich.

Severus, der sein Handeln alleine der Menge des Alkohols zuschrieb, die er bereits konsumiert hatte, knurrte leise auf, Trank aber schließlich doch sein Glas in mehreren großen Schlücken leer, ohne sich dabei an den, teilweise recht großen, Bananenstücken zu verschlucken.

Sie setzten geräuschvoll ihre Glaser auf die Tische und vier von den Fünf Männern rülpsten laut.

So sah also ein klassischer Männerabend aus?

Severus verdrehte die Augen und erhob sich um auf die Toilette zu gehen.

Gefühlte 2000 Liter Bananen-Überraschung und Whiskey suchten ihren Weg nach draußen.

Als er mit leicht schwebendem Gefühl im Kopf zurück zur Karaoke Ecke schritt, bemüht gerade zu laufen, was er laut seiner eigenen nur wenig benebelten Einschätzung mit Bravour meisterte, standen seine 4 Saufkumpanen, ihm grinsend zugewandt, nebeneinander.

Black räusperte sich und ergriff das Wort.

„Wir schin heute zusammen gekommen um unschere Jugend zu feiern, und das Leben zu genieschen und … den Rescht hab isch vergessn. Zur Feier des Abendsch möchten wir, die „New Age Marauders" dir feierlisch etwasch überreischen. Harry, darf isch bitten."

Mit breit grinsendem Gesicht zog Potter eine schmuddelig wirkende Fliegenklatsche hinter seinem Rücken hervor, und wankte bedrohlich als er sie stolz Präsentierte.

Der junge Mann mit der Brille räusperte sich.  
„Profeschor... Äh... Scheverusch. Hiermit überreichen wir dir die Fliegenklatsche der Freundschaft."

Severus starrte die wankende Truppe vor ihm schweigend an.

Die vier hatten sich wohl endgültig ins Nirvana geballert.

Zum Glück war er noch vollkommen im Besitz seiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte.

Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen keiner etwas sagte.

Ron hickste und kratzte sich am Hintern.

Merlins Eier, hatte er denn nicht schon genug gelitten in seinem verkorksten Leben?

Aus Liebe zu seiner Frau nahm er mit spitzen Fingern, nachdem er das erste Mal daneben gegriffen hatte, die schmuddelige Fliegenklatsche entgegen.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet zählte er 3 ½ Fliegenkadaver, die daran klebten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll.", sagte er so trocken wie möglich.

„Du brauchsch garnichts schu sagen. Willkommen im Team!", sagte Black und schaute aufgeregt in die Runde.

„Merkt ihr eigenlisch scho wasch?"

Severus legte die Fliegenklatsche auf die Theke hinter sich und tastete erfolglos nach den Servietten die darauf lagen.

Er sah sie ganz deutlich, schaffte es aber irgendwie nicht wirklich sie zu erwischen.

Ach verflucht, dachte er und griff wieder daneben.

„Wasch scholln wir merken?", fragte Harry und legte Ron, der aus irgend einem Grund kicherte, einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Na irgendwasch halt. Wie fühlt ihr euch?", Sirius setzte sich nach dem zweiten Versuch halb wieder runter rutschend auf einen Barhocker.

Severus, der endlich eine Serviette erwischt hatte und sich seine Hände damit abwischte horchte auf.

„Wie sollten wir uns fühlen?", er sprach langsam und bedacht um bloß nicht so erbärmlich herum zu nuscheln wie der Rest der Truppe.

„Ich weisch nich, isch kenn das Zeug selber nisch."

Lupin sah ihn einige Sekunden lang lachen an, doch dann erstarb sein Lächeln.

„Oh nein.", sagte er „Nicht schon wieder!"

Er griff nach Blacks Shirt und zog ihn an sich heran. „Sag, dass du es nicht schon wieder getan hast!"

Black der wankend in Lupins Griff hing begann zu kichern.

„Och komm schon, dasch wird nicht wie dasch letschte mal. Der Mann hat mir geschagt, dasch dasch Zeug voll harmlosch ist. Halt nur ein kleiner Schpaschmacher."

„Schpaschmacher?", piepste Weasley und seine Augen wurden groß.

Potter fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah seinen Patenonkel entsetzt an.

„Was genau für ein Spaßmacher?", fragte Potter langsam und schluckte.

Er kannte wohl schon die Antwort, sein Blick verriet ihn.

Severus hielt den Atem an.

„Na wir haben doch letschtensch dieschen Film geschehen. Der mit dem Tiger im Badezimmer und scho...", sagte Black und hob seinen Zeigefinger hoch. „Isch wollte unsch genau scho einen genialen Abend beschehren."

Potter, Lupin und Weasley fielen fast die Gesichter runter.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an der Theke fest um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Auch wenn sie einen Fernseher hatten schaute er wenig Fern, da er viel zu viel zu arbeiten hatte. Welcher Film? Was passierte in ihm? Und wie zum Geier kam Black auf die Idee es könnte lustig sein seinen „Freunden" Drogen unter zu jubeln?!

„Rohypnol.", sagte Lupin matt.

Potter wurde lauter. „Du hast und Roofies gegeben du Idiot?"

„Oh neeeeeeein...", jammerte Weasley und sackte zusammen.

Severus räusperte sich, versuchte angestrengt klare Worte zu finden und sie in sinnvoller Reihenfolge auszusprechen.

„Lupin, informiere mich unverzüglich über die Wirkung dieser Droge und Weasley reiß dich zusammen!", keifte er, unbeherrschter als er geplant hatte, und richtete sich wankend auf.

„Es nimmt Hemmungen, schafft Gedächtnislücken und in großen Mengen wirkt es sedierend. Die Wirkung setzt nach 15–20 Minuten ein.", antworte Lupin schnell und sein Griff wanderte hoch zu Blacks Hals. „Du hast es schon wieder getan!", knurrte er durch seine zusammen gepressten Zähne.

„Reg dich ab Remus", sagte Black lachend. „es wird nicht dasselbe passieren wie auf der Abschlussfeier."

Severus runzelte die Stirn.

Er erinnerte sich, dass die Gryffindors damals ziemlich über die Stränge geschlagen hatten. Es hatte sogar eine Art Orgie in McGonagalls Büro gegeben.

Wären die Zeugnisse nicht schon geschrieben gewesen, wären alle von der Schule geflogen. So langsam konnte er sich vorstellen, welche Gryffindors genau in diesen „Vorfall" verwickelt gewesen waren.

„Black! Gib mir sofort die Verpackung dieses Mittels. Wenn ich weiß welche Inhaltsstoffe diese Droge hat kann ich eventuell eine Art Gegengift herstellen.", zischte er und zog den schäumenden Lupin von dem Köter weg.

Dieser wühlte murrend in seiner Tasche und zog ein kleines, durchsichtiges unbeschriebenes Plastiktütchen hervor.

Na Großartig, dachte Severus.

„Oh Merlin! Wir sin verloooren...", jammerte Weasley auf dem Boden herum.

„Weasley,", knurrte Severus und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich zusammen reißt werde ich dir diese gammelige Fliegenklatsche Rektal einführen."

Weasley piepste leise und Harry versuchte ihn wankend aufzuheben.

Severus hielt sich wieder an der Theke fest und versuchte weiterhin klar zu denken.

„Das ist kein Beinbruch, alles was wir tun müssen ist Ruhe bewahren und..."

Samstag 11:38

Severus und Hermiones Schlafzimmer

Severus und Hermiones Haus

Hogsmeade

Schottland

Müde blinzelnd öffnete er seine verklebten Augen.

Eine Decke lag schwer wie Blei auf seinem Körper.

Alle seine Gliedmaßen kribbelten und zwickten.

Es roch nach Kaffee und Brötchen.

Als er seine Augen endlich auf bekommen hatte stellte er fest, dass er in seinem Schlafzimmer war, um genau zu sein in seinem Bett lag und seine Schlafsachen trug.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern wie er in sein Bett gekommen war, doch nichts als Schwärze war dort, wo seine Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht sein sollten.

Offenbar hatten sie es Heil überstanden, denn schließlich war er Zuhause in seinem Bett.

Stöhnend schob er seine Beine an den Bettrand und raffte sich auf.

Das war eindeutig das erste und letzte Mal, dass er mit diesen Geisteskranken auf Sauftour ging!

Müde wankte er aus seinem Schlafzimmer heraus in Richtung Küche.

Als er die Treppe herunter ging sah er bereits Hermione in besagtem Raum herumwuseln.

Schweigend setzte er sich an den Küchentisch und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

Er wusste nicht wie er nach Hause gekommen war, um genau zu sein wusste er gar nichts mehr. Es wäre gut möglich, dass seine Ankunft hier still und leise, ohne große Vorkommnisse von statten gegangen war.

Hermione schnitt auf der Arbeitsfläche eine Grapefruit auseinander und streute sich ein wenig Zucker darauf.

Als er seinen ersten Schluck Kaffee intus hatte setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber hin, lächelte ihn kalt an und begann die Frucht auszulöffeln.

Wie versteinert saß er auf seinem Platz und wagte es kaum zu atmen.

Er war in Schwierigkeiten.

In verdammt großen Schwierigkeiten.

Jetzt musste er schnell handeln, wenn er es nicht für den Rest dieses Jahres bereuen wollte.

„Liebling, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen.", sagte er ruhig mit fester Stimme und angelte nach der Zeitung die neben seiner Hand auf dem Tisch lag.

Hermione legte den Löffel beiseite und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Sie hatte viel zu viel von ihm gelernt.

„Was speziell meinst du, Liebling?", sagte sie gedehnt und lehnte sich zurück.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wollte fluchen.

„Alles?"

Er schlug die Zeitung auf und hielt sie sich vor sein Gesicht.

„Ist das eine Frage, oder eine Antwort?", fragte sie spitz.

„Hermione, ich will ehrlich sein." begann er und legte die Zeitung wieder weg. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen ist, nachdem Black uns alle vergiftet hat. Wenn ich irgendetwas getan haben sollte, was dich verletzt oder in Verlegenheit gebracht haben sollte, tut es mir aufrichtig leid. Ich werde diese Personen nie wieder alleine treffen."

Ha, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Er hatte sich grandios entschuldigt und musste diese geistigen Fehlzündungen nie mehr wieder sehen.

Nun, zumindest nicht all zu häufig.

Hermione sah ihn einige Sekunden lang schweigend an und seufzte dann.

„Nun Liebling, dann will ich dir mal einen kleinen Überblick über die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht geben, bei denen ich beiwohnen durfte:

Ginny, Molly, Tonks und ich mussten unseren Mädelsabend abbrechen, da wir ins Krankenhaus gerufen wurden, wo wir Ron abholen sollten, dem eine Fliegenklatsche aus einer seiner Körperöffnungen entfernt wurde. Aus ihm hatten wir natürlich kein Wort raus bekommen können, da er mehr als nur sediert war. Wir wussten also nicht wo ihr steckt, und was euch passiert ist. Eine Stunde später wurden wir von einem anderen Krankenhaus angerufen, aus dem wir Harry abholen mussten. Dieser hatte sich offenbar ein Fahrrad aus einem Gartenschuppen gestohlen, um mit einer Selbstgebastelten Rampe bestehend aus einer Mülltonne und einem abgerissenen Holz-Zaun, über zehn aneinander gereihte Stühle zu springen. Er wird einige Wochen nicht Arbeitsfähig sein. Die Polizei teilte uns mit, dass seine Freunde, deren Identität unbekannt geblieben war, johlend und schreiend weg gerannt waren, nachdem er in die Stühle gekracht und liegen geblieben war.", sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee und sah ihn dann weiter durchdringend an.

„Wiederrum einige Zeit später wurde Lupin aufgefunden. Er war im Hydepark und buddelte nach Kaninchenlöchern weil er Hunger bekommen hatte. Dich und Sirius durften wir am Ende im Gefängnis antreffen. Du klammertest dich an dieses Schild," sie stellte das Bananen-Überraschungs-Schild auf den Tisch, „und versichertest allen, dass dir niemand die Unterhose klauen könnte, weil du sie bereits ausgezogen und im Park versteckt hättest. Sirius sitzt jetzt noch splitternackt in seiner Einzelzelle, weil er auf einem Streifenpferd durch London geritten war und sich immer noch weigert den Polizeihelm heraus zu rücken."

Severus schloss die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel.

„Hundehütte?"

„Couch."

Er schaute auf das Bananen-Überraschungs-Schild und stellte fest, dass er wohl die überschüssigen Buchstaben mit irgendetwas schmierigem abgewischt haben musste.

Hermione stand auf und schmiss ihre leeren Grapefruitschalen in den Biomüll.

„Es wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen.", sagte er und sah zu ihr auf.

Sie seufzte kurz auf, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ die Küche.

„Denk beim nächsten Männerabend dran."

Entsetzt schaute er seiner Frau hinterher.

„Beim Nächsten?!"


End file.
